Together
by MJLupin27
Summary: Series of unconnected one-shots based on those holes the show gives us.. Betaed by Forever-Tangled. LATEST CHAP: Sylvester finds a crushed Toby...
1. Chapter 1

There is a time after the chaos where everything is silent and tensed muscles finally got some calmness. It was in that time where everything decided to slow down and even the wild sound of the city gave humanity a break. Something as sweet and peaceful as a couple dancing under car lights was possible at this particular moment, it gave birth to slow caring movements and breaths in sync destined to heal passed sorrows, warming those who had felt cold for so long.

As the song ended; Toby, still having Happy against his chest, hugged her softly and placed a slow kiss on her forehead.

-Thank you, Happy- he whispered- you've just given me my first good memory of college.-

Happy raised her head to be able to look at him but remained in his arms. Seeing Toby upset had urged her to dance, of all things. No matter how much she denies it, it felt so good when they were together.

-I guess college isn't so bad any more.- she smiled.

Toby smiled back for a second but seriousness soon replaced it quickly.

-We'd have been like this a long time ago if it wasn't for me.- he said sadly.

Happy nodded, for once with a peaceful expression.

-I didn't make it easier having my shields up, I guess.- Toby kissed her forehead again, and as they separated, they remained holding hands.

-It's not your fault. I promised I wouldn't disappoint you but did it anyway and I'm so sorry... I just keep screwing it up like last time, like all the times- he seemed to be talking to himself now with his head bowed and lost gaze- how could I not learn something from all of it?-

-When you were with Amy you were so anxious- Happy broke his line of thought hesitantly caressing his hands with her thumbs- you decided that you didn't deserve her and that you needed to change yourself to be worthy. I know you had a big crush but I've never seen you more stressed than when you were with her trying to be someone you're not, and we all know what happens when you're stressed…-

-I now can see that it was not meant to be and I'm okay with it, I just wish it hadn't ended so badly.- he grabbed a lock of hair that had fallen over her face and put it behind her ear.

-And I wish you had turned up for that date.- she said sincerely, without shielding for once- because I want this, Toby. For once I actually care for a relationship to work.-

-I want us too.- he answered, looking into her eyes- and I know we can make it work.-

-Of course we can make it work, you crazy shrink. We just need to take it slow.- and there she had it, Toby smiled widely and laughed.

-What's gotten into you tonight? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled- he said as they slowly walked hand in hand towards the driver's door.

-Christmas spirit- Happy answered dryly.

-There are still weeks for Christmas-

-Bah, who cares about time.- she dismissively waved her hand.

-Does that mean I can get my Christmas present early?- Toby smiled as he stepped in front of her, his hands on her waist.

-You might not get any on the very day, then- Happy crooked an eyebrow cheekily.

-I'll take the risk- Toby whispered.

And with that, with smiles on their faces, they slowly made their way to each other's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: When I saw the kiss in the last episode I just thought 'talking about perfection…' Being so terribly happy gave birth to this. Hope you enjoy.**

If someone had told her five years ago that she'd be insanely happy after a kiss with some crazy shrink, she'd have kicked the unfortunate moron so hard as to leave them spitting tooth after bloody tooth.

A lot had changed during the last few years, yeah. Right now, Happy wasn't even able to keep her mind out of the sweet contact; and try as she might, she couldn't stop looking for Toby, keeping him in sight at all times.

She tried to hide a grin as she laid eyes on him that very moment. Sprawled unceremoniously on the sand, knees popped up and arm as a pillow under his head, Toby had a huge goofy smile as he looked to the night sky. The rest of the team was few meters away but the scent of burgers didn't have its usual tantalizing pull on him. She could bet he too couldn't get over their kiss; hell, he'd waited for it longer than she had.

It was strange that feeling of perfection and freedom; it was weird and exhilarating and rarely had she ever known it in her life. The other times she had felt that had been with the team and around machines, and it wasn't nearly as powerful as this. And getting that in a relationship? Never before.

As much as it scared her, she wanted to get over the past. Sly had been right, wasting time gave back only regrets. Looking it from a logical view, she only had one life to be her namesake, and she wanted to give some of that to Toby who always said she put the Happy-ness in his life.

So, no more wasting.

She walked confidently towards Toby and looked down.

-You think there's room for one more?-

-Only the whole beach for you- he smiled and raised a hand for her to grab.

Lying down next to him, Happy placed her left hand on her belly and the right one on her side.

-So, moodiness over now?- Happy said. She could feel Toby's smile in his voice as he found her hand ready to be hold.

-Pretty much, yeah. You got close to me and it's not raining. I hate rain, makes me grumpy 'cause it brings up memories of my mother getting depressed with it and as if it wasn't enough, the stupid thing caused the bump on the SUV even with my perfect driver skills.-

Happy snorted.

-You think you have perfect skills at everything.- Toby rose his eyebrows cheekily.

-Oh, and don't I? I've just showed you I'm quite talented-

-You're a jerk. That hasn't changed- Happy rolled her eyes.

-Still, you love me.- he answered turning on his side and supporting his head on his hand to look at her.

-If you're expecting me to become all sappy after this, you're awfully mistaken.- Happy said seriously, Toby just smiled.

-Don't be silly, I know my girl.- Happy couldn't help but grin.

As they looked at the stars, enjoying each other's company, Happy thought that that feeling of rightness between them was worth fighting for. Most likely tomorrow she'd ask herself what was she thinking, but right now, that feeling of perfection had all the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, it was getting hot in there. There were hands and lips everywhere, low moans crossed the air and there was a growing urge to dispose of the clothes between them. An innocent kiss had turned into a crazy make out in the garage's couch and it was getting so good that the worrying thought of getting caught didn't even crossed their minds. All they cared about was getting his pants and her shirt out of the way and expose a little bit more of neck for him to kiss and for her to enjoy.

Toby was over the moon. He'd let Happy make every move in their relationship as to allow her to get comfortable in the new situation. His efforts paid off tremendously every day, she really let her shields down with him, but this was totally different. After months of dating, it was the first time things went over a kiss and the trust she placed in him was much appreciated. He could show her how much he loved her in many ways, but this new intimate opportunity was a reason to rejoice.

However, just as Toby placed her leg around his hip, he felt Happy tense and it suddenly pull him out of the cloud he had been perched on.

-Happy? What's wrong?- he whispered breathlessly, trying to make sense of it all with the blood running crazily in his ears.

Happy avoided eye-contact feeling utterly uncomfortable.

-Princess? What happened? Talk to me- Toby said softly, caressing her cheek.

-Do you know how much time relationships based on the physical factor last?- she muttered.

-Well, around…-

-They don't survive- Happy stated, looking into his eyes. She watch, confused, as a grin appeared in Toby's face.

-We've been friends for years and we love each other; this is so much more than that.-

-Yeah, but we've only been a couple for some few months, the possibility of sex became strong recently.- she said biting her lip and running her hands through his hair- as much as I want to do it with you right now, I worry about this reducing to just sex.-

-Very good sex, I wager- he joked. Happy hit him softly, rolling her eyes with a grin.

-Can't you take anything seriously?- Toby rose from his position and sat placing Happy's legs on his lap.

-Oh, I take sex very seriously- He said cheekily. She chuckled.

-Right; I bet you wouldn't last a second without it, perv.- Toby's eyes shined mischievously.

-Wait, wait, wait; am I hearing a challenge in here?- Happy frowned in response.

-Come on, we both know you can't resist it.-

-Seriously? You were the one who assaulted me not ten minutes ago- Toby pointed out.

-Oh, really? Who was the one who lead us to the couch?- Happy crooked an eyebrow.

-You started it!- Toby said loudly.- I bet you would last far less than me.-

-No way, you'll crash like a card castle before I do.- Happy answered confidently.

-Ja! You're on!- Toby said excitedly.

-Okay, what's the time limit?-

-What about our wedding night?- Toby said impishly.

Happy raised her eyebrows.

-Who said I would ever marry you?- she asked.

-I'm the gambling expert. We'll be married.- Toby answered mockingly serious.

-Okay.- she tried to hold a smile- If I win, you'll spend some quality time learning the history of all the tools I can think of.-

Toby shivered.

-I wouldn't see the end of it…- he muttered before recovering himself- Okay; but if I win, you'll spend a whole weekend wearing nothing but my lovely hat.-

Happy smiled with her eyebrows popped up.

-Okay- she accepted, before an evil grin appeared in her face- but don't you think for a second that it'll be easy for you to wait until then.-

Toby swallowed hard as she placed her legs at either side of his hips.

-Do you really think you can resist?- Happy whispered in his ear as she ran her hands slowly up and down his chest.

-Y-you are the one above me- he stuttered. Happy stopped immediately, separating herself slightly from him.

Toby chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

-You underestimate how much I want to see you with my hat.-

Neither suspected just how hard it'd be to resist each other. They didn't know the dangerous path they had chosen, that of endlessly teasing one another. As they tried to make the other fall, they'd suddenly realized just how easy it was to turn over the tables and then how hard it was to get out of the trap they had lead themselves into. But, somehow, they managed…

Until their wedding day.

They were currently in the bathroom, trying to arrange their clothes and disguise any evidence of what had just transpired.

-Have you seen my tie? It was hot to see you throwing it away like that, but…- Toby said scowling.

He turned to see Happy and found her straightening her dress and Toby couldn't help but smile. Happy was wearing a simple white dress that ended at her knee and that made her look absolutely stunning. Toby couldn't believe his luck. He searched for the golden wedding ring in her left hand just to confirm that, yes, she was really his to love for the rest of their lives. She wasn't just his princess anymore, she was Happy-his-Queen.

His smiled widened.

-What are you looking at? Move it! Paige must be freaking out for not finding us. Do you want to have her yell at us for delaying the party?-

-Don't worry, it's a tiny celebration amongst family and it's really our day to enjoy.- he said getting close to Happy, running his fingers through the mess he'd made of her hair. He watched fascinated as his golden ring shone against her dark locks.- besides, we need to discuss some tiny little bet and the time you'll pay it.-

-What?!- Happy said incredulous- the bet is null and void, we're married now-

-Yes, princess,-Toby smiled evilly- but we said wedding night, not wedding day...-


	4. Chapter 4

Toby's talent made him relentlessly build profiles of everyone he encountered at all times. He'd been born with that talent and sweet bunny slippers, was he good at it. He knew especially well his own profile and he was absolutely aware that swearing to Happy he would never bet again was literally going against who he was.

But he couldn't stop being who he was.

And so, every single day he placed a wager against himself. The second he opened his eyes and found Happy's hair blocking the view he'd instantly present the challenge. Could he make her smile wider than the day before? How long could he lift the weight of memories out of her shoulders by putting her completely at ease? How many times a day could he make her laugh?

If he wasn't able to live up to the challenge, he went home with the bitterest feeling of defeat and mentally apologized to her as if he'd blown away all they had. He'd hug her tight to him and would kiss her sleeping form a million times promising her he'd do better the following day.

But if he won. Oh Jezz, if he won. If he won he'd see a child like untainted happiness written all over her beautiful face. He'd see the sweetest smile and hear the richest laughter and would get the best feeling in the world for being the one that made her feel so well.

Every day he bet how many times would he be privy to the miracle of her happiness.

He really was playing the biggest gamble of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

What a horrible night. Everything was a sudden mess, one that didn't seem to have a solution. How come they'd been in the highest state of happiness, the top level of glory and then it had all just crushed into a hellish bottomless abyss. Even if their EQ's hadn't been compromised they wouldn't have been able to make sense of it. How in the world had this happened?

Sylvester had his favorite Super Fun Guy statue hugged tightly to his chest. He felt so crushed, so wrecked inside… his brain was telling him he was about to hyperventilate and that it wouldn't feel nice if he did but he just couldn't help himself. Now that Ralph was asleep in Walter's room, he could let go and boundlessly grief for Toby and Happy.

-Megan, I so wish you were here- he gasped and promptly jolted as he heard something metal abruptly falling to the floor.

What…? Wasn't he alone?

Sly began to sweat, thoroughly panicking, but slowly making his way to where the sound had come from.

-SHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE WHOLE COUNTRY!-

It was Toby… A most likely drunken Toby who was talking to the metal tool box he'd accidentally knocked down. There was a bottle of tequila on his hand that he assumed was the reason why his friend was trying and missing to throw the things in the box again, his aim totally off.

Sylvester swallowed. As much as he wished to be far from there, he couldn't let Toby do this to himself.

-Come on, Toby. Give me that- he whispered, but Toby waved off his hand.

-No, no. We're busy here. We discuss if tomatoes are really a fruit.- he muttered.

-Well, they are. It's settled, now give it to me.- Sylvester said, engaging on a tug war.

-But they're not usually used in desserts.- Toby argued, pulling harder.

-But it can be done.-

-No, it can't be done- Toby whispered brokenly, abruptly releasing his grasp on the bottle and slowly collapsing to the floor- she said it can't be done.-

Sly felt a dark hole on his chest by just watching Toby cry his heart out. He wiped his own tears with his hand before sitting on the floor next to Toby and rounding him with his arms, begging his brain to come up with something that could take away all the pain.

-Damn it, I can't stop seeing her in my stupid sadistic mind!- Toby wailed, tears streaming down his face. Sly rubbed his friend's back up and down.

-We'll figure this one out, Toby.- Sylvester whispered, his voice unstable.

-Just give me back the bottle.- the doc moaned.

-No, you've had too much already. I won't let you harm yourself, you're already knocking things down; do you have an idea of how much damage you can do to your brain with alcohol?-

-I'm not as drunk as you think, my eye-hand coordination just sucks. For the record, I've just had half your mug, but I'm gonna fix that right now.- Toby argued, stretching towards the bottle.

-Wait a minute.- Sly frowned, moving the bottle further away.- it's been a few hours, why haven't you drunk your weight in alcohol?-

-Because I'm a stupid sentimental arse that can't stand the thought of her image being erased even though thinking of her is effectively killing me, now give me that!-

-Toby, you're just saying it, you don't really want it.-

-I want to stop being in so much pain!- Toby yelled.- I'm an idiot!-

-No, you're not.- Sly argued.

-Yes, I am! I didn't see this coming! I convinced myself that I'd be able to be happy for once in my life and look at what happened!- Toby said angrily.

-But you will, as soon as we fix this.- Sylvester calmly answered.

-I hinted at it weeks ago, why didn't she do anything?- Toby asked painfully

-There has to be a reason for that, Toby.- Sly said, Toby staring at him.- It's been a long way, but everyone can tell she loves you. And you can't even drink to forget her for a few hours, you love her too. You forced me to take a shot with Megan and it was scary but gave me so much joy. Now, I'm going to do the same for you. Because it's worth it, because she's worth it.-

-She said no.- Toby whispered weakly.

-Yes, but what did she wanted to say?- Sly asked him, tickling his behavioral skills.

-She wanted to say yes.- Toby said quietly after reflecting about it.

-Aha.- Sly smiled.- and that makes all the difference.-


End file.
